


Unreal

by DramaQueen14



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Blackcest, #headcanon that Narcissa has panic attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: Narcissa realized how important





	

The words fell deaf to her ears as she tune out of the world. Out of reality. It was one thing to know what was to going to happen, to already know and understand the consequences of a certain choice. But to live it and having it spoken a loud was something different all together. He wasn't supposed to die, not like this. Not so young. He was so supposed to get married and have kids. He wasn't supposed to have that ugly Dark Mark on his forearm, or have the shadows under his eyes or the unusual paleness of his skin. He didn't deserve to have his innocence stripped away to see the cruelty of the world as he was forced to kill torture others that weren't like him. He wasn't like Bellatrix, who enjoyed the screams of the unworthy or the smoke that came from the fires or even the blood that was usually shed. It wasn't his lifestyle, it wasn't him. The Universe, The Fates, God or whoever the hell had taken the reigns of Regulus Black had stripped away his life in their cruel amusement. To remind people that it is not kind, that it can bring goodness in your life before ripping it away in one breath.

Breath.

Narcissa quickly realized that's what she was missing as well. It explained why the world was spinning around and why the floor was rapidly rushing to her face. It's been years since she had a panic attack. The last time she had one was when she realized what Bellatrix had become after seeing the mark on her forearm, and the time before that was when Andromeda had abandoned her. She remembered hating both of them, they had both left for their selfish reasons. Bella had wanted always to make a name for herself, for the world to know her talents. Whether it was for her dueling or her Quidditch skills or even for her way with dangerous creatures, it didn't matter to her. Cissy had no problem with that, only that Bellatrix had took a turn for the worse and didn't care how she or Andi felt. They watched with each passing day as she slowly lost her mind, how she couldn't quite remember where she was. How they met other Bella, who's eyes were filled with madness and didn't understand the concept of right and wrong. Until there was nothing left of Bella Black, and she had became completely Bellatrix Lestrange.

Andromeda was a different pain all together. While Narcissa had time to prepare for Bella, Andromeda had left abruptly. One minute she was there and then the next she was gone. She hadn't even realized that Andi was gone until she met the wrath of her parents. They had been furious about her departure and demanded to know where she was. Narcissa hadn't known that Andromeda had left for a mudblood, hadn't known that her room was picked clean with all her personal things (Except for the pictures, they laid on the dresser, walls, and nightstand collecting dust.) When they thought that she was lying about her sister's whereabouts, they tortured her. Narcissa remembered her first encounter with the Cruciatus Curse. The pain she felt because of the curse and the worry she felt for her sister was combined together and had left a mental scar on her. But that worried melted away the second she went to Hogwarts and saw Andromeda on the train for her final year.

She remembered screaming at Andromeda, every word was still vivid in her mind. She remembered the pained look on Andromeda's face, as she gave details of her torture.

"NO! No! You don't get to feel bad or sorry! I could've die because of you! I hate you! You hear me? I HATE YOU!"

Narcissa remembered her panic attack seized her at that moment and how Andromeda reached forward to help her.

"Don't touch me you blood-traitor! You're no sister of mine!"

But this time, it wasn't anger. It was sadness and it was the worse panic attack she ever had. Regulus had been hers, had been her everything. And he was gone.

"Cissy! Cissy look at me."

Lucius's previous anger was gone and replaced by concern. He reached out to grab her as the world turned black.

Regulus and air had never been so important.


End file.
